The present application relates to a field of electronic technology, and in particular to an electronic apparatus and a method for controlling response.
In recent years, with a rapid development of computer, network and communication technologies, a variety of smart electronic apparatuses (such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer or a wearable device or the like) is developing fast. In the meanwhile, a user's requirement for usage experience of an electronic apparatus is constantly rising. The existing electronic apparatuses mainly performs a human-computer interaction through a gesture input performed by an operation body on touch screen instead of the original physical keying input, so that the user feels more simple and comfortable in the process of using.
The smart electronic apparatus having a touch display screen, for example a mobile phone, a tablet computer or the like, is a complete entirety. Then, the user performs an input of an instruction or a gesture just by touching the display screen, so as to control the smart electronic apparatus. This interaction mode is single, and thus the smart electronic apparatus has a low efficiency of use. In addition, it is clear that the development of the smart electronic apparatus has already entered a bottleneck period. For example, the touch display screen of the smart electronic apparatus is growing large, and is integrated with more sensors. However, the smart electronic apparatus is still housed by an entire shell, and there is no innovation in a product form. In the existing electronic apparatuses, due to more independence upon applications, it is possible that a problem of operation delay caused by not enough fast response of software will occur.